


You're M i n e

by Perversions



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Butt Plugs, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Public Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Everyone knows that Mauga was possessive. Whatever he labeled as his own, he guarded it with his life. Whether it was his food, his training equipment, or anything else—if Mauga owned it, it was his.That included Baptiste.
Relationships: Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Mauga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	You're M i n e

Who did he think he was? Flirting around with everyone like that. Just looking at him made Mauga’s blood _boil._

Mauga shoved a forkful of mashed potatoes into his mouth, staring at the scene across the mess hall.

Baptiste was flirting with one of the Talon members—not even someone who was in the higher ranks, but a minor soldier. Seeing it was the most _disgusting_ thing that Mauga had ever seen. How could he choose someone like _that_ to flirt with? There were other members of Talon that he could flirt with. Hell, if he picked one of the _higher_ members of Talon, then Mauga would be less angry—still angry, but less so.

No one else in Talon knew that Baptiste belonged to Mauga and _only_ to him.

It started when they were on a mission together. It was tough and they nearly made it out alive. Mauga had completely forgotten what the mission was about. It didn’t matter when his thoughts were filled with his first night with Baptiste. They were on their way back to headquarters, patching up their wounds. A lot of their men were lost, but those who weren’t were only able to survive thanks to Baptiste’s quick actions and knowledge.

He couldn’t quite recall how it started between them. They started making crude snipes at each other, back and forth until they were all over each other. Mauga could still remember the feel of Baptiste’s lips and body against him from that first night. He had pulled Baptiste to the back of the copter so that he could fuck him breathless.

Mauga shuddered at the memory. That wasn’t the last of their time together. Whenever they could, they would slink off into the dark and fuck each other. Baptiste would moan beneath him, begging for his cock. And he would give it to him— _fuck,_ Mauga would give it to him so good.

So, why the _hell_ was Baptiste over there flirting? It was pissing Mauga off.

“What’s got your panties in a bunch, big boy?” Sombra said, sitting beside him. “You look like you’re going to pop a blood vessel.”

Mauga snarled at her, but Sombra was never one to back off. She followed his line of vision until she spotted Baptiste and the other Talon soldier. The moment she found out, Mauga knew that she would be _relentless_ in teasing him.

“Ah, I see… Looks like your _boytoy_ is trading you in for a newer model,” Sombra said.

“You don’t know anything,” Mauga snapped. “Baptiste wouldn’t be trading me in.”

Sombra chuckled. “Really? Then how come his tongue is practically down his throat?”

Mauga nearly _snapped._

As Sombra had said, Baptiste was absolutely kissing the other soldier. His leg was hooked over his hip while their arms were wrapped around each other. What really boiled Mauga’s blood was that Baptiste was looking _right_ at him. The look he gave Mauga said, “yeah, I’m kissing this guy—try and do something about it”.

And he would.

Mauga slammed his hand down onto the table. Sombra was grinning as she watched him storm his way up to Baptiste. She knew she was going to be in for a show.

Even with Mauga storming towards him, Baptiste didn’t stop making out with the other soldier. He knew exactly what he was doing. He knew how to get Mauga pissed off so that he could get the best fucking of his life. Baptiste could play him like a _fiddle._ The moment he got to them, Mauga pulled the soldier off Baptiste and _punched_ him. He watched the soldier drop them like a pile of bricks, knocked out cold from the hit.

“What do you think you’re doing, Baptiste?” Mauga questioned. His voice was in a deep growl, his fury emanating off him like a dangerous aura.

Baptiste bit his lip to try and hold back his smile. “Who me? Nothing—just trying out the mouths of a few Talon soldiers. I thought it would be interesting to see which one was the better kisser.” He grinned. “So far, at least three other soldiers are a better kisser than you.”

Mauga snarled, pressing Baptiste against the wall. “You just _love_ pestering me, don’t you? Pushing my buttons until I snap and fuck you good, huh?”

“What’s wrong, Mauga? Are you upset?” Baptiste asked.

He pressed their bodies together, pressing his bulging dick against Baptiste’s hip. “Oh, I won’t be—because I’m going to show _everyone_ here who you belong to.”

“Oh yeah? How so?”

Mauga didn’t give him a chance to decide.

He lifted Mauga over his shoulder and stormed to the middle of the cafeteria. The Talon soldiers that were in the mess hall stared at them as they passed. Mauga chose the cleanest table that was there, dropping Baptiste down onto it. He looked over at the soldiers, meeting their eyes. Sombra was still at the table he occupied, grinning at him.

“I want everyone to listen to me carefully!” Mauga shouted. His voice boomed in the cafeteria. “Everyone should know that Baptiste belongs to _me—_ no one else, _me.”_

He looked down at Baptise. There was a hungry look in his eye, a look that begged for Mauga to take him.

“And I’m going to show you all it right now.”

Baptise shuddered. “What are you gonna do, huh? Fuck me right here?”

“Exactly.”

His partner shuddered and immediately spread his legs wide. Baptiste looked completely ready for Mauga to do everything in front of everyone. And he would because Mauga refused to let anyone else in Talon believe that they didn’t belong to each other.

Grabbing Baptiste by his ankle, he pulled him to the edge. Mauga’s large hands worked on his pants, working his belt off. He could hear everyone muttering as he managed to pull Baptiste’s pants down his legs. They were muttering about how wild Mauga was to do this in public. Mauga grinned as he ripped Baptiste’s pants over his boots. It didn’t matter what they said—he wanted to show everyone just how well he fucked his favorite healer.

Leaning forward, Mauga pressed his face against the front of Baptiste’s underwear. He took in the musky smell as he licked a trail up the wet patch. Baptiste bucked his hips against his face, moaning loudly. Mauga grabbed and pinned him down. After he had flirted around and made him jealous, he deserved to be tortured. Mauga refused to give him more pleasure until he _begged_ for him.

“Come on, Baptiste,” Mauga muttered. “I want them all to hear you say who you belong to.” He nudged Baptiste’s cock with his nose. “Don’t you want them all to know who fucks you so _good?”_

Baptiste whimpered, spreading his legs. “Mauga—”

 _“Say it, Baptiste—_ let them hear you.”

He slammed his fist on the table. _“Fuck,_ Mauga! It’s you…! It’s always been you…”

Mauga dug his fingers even harder into Baptiste’s hips. “Let them know how good I fuck you.”

“Mauga, please,” Baptiste whimpered. “I-I can’t.”

“But you can flirt? Something tells me that you’re lying.”

He whined. “Mauga fucks me so good!” Baptiste spread his legs wider for Mauga to work with. “He’s the only one who fucks me so good.”

Mauga grinned. “That’s right. Let them all know who fucks you the best.” He grabbed the hem of Baptiste’s underwear and ripped them down his legs. His cock slapped against his stomach. It was flushed red at the tip, leaking precum. “Look at how beautiful you look like this.”

“You,” Baptiste muttered. “Only for you.”

“That’s my baby.” Mauga moved his hand down Baptiste’s leg to cup his ass. His fingers teased along his crack, feeling the plug that kept him open. Knowing that Baptiste had prepped himself for this had all his blood rushing to his cock. Now, more than ever, he wanted to take him in front of everyone in Talon.

Looking up, Mauga looked across the room. All the members in the cafeteria were watching them. On a closer look, he could tell that the other higher-ups of the group were there. He could feel the eyes of Moira, the Reaper, and Doomfist all looking at him from somewhere hidden. It wasn’t the most respectable thing he could do, but Mauga couldn’t find it in himself to care. He wanted nothing more than to show everyone in Talon who Baptiste belonged to.

It was him.

And only him.

Mauga grabbed the base of the plug and pulled it out roughly. Baptiste moaned but he didn’t complain about it. Instead, he grabbed himself from the back of his knees and spread himself wider for Mauga to see his hole. It twitched and gaped at him. Mauga moaned at the sight, knowing full well his cock would fill that hole up in _seconds._

Reaching forward, Mauga grabbed Baptiste by his face, squeezing his cheeks. “I want you to say it louder, Baptiste—tell them again who you belong to.”

Baptiste licked his lips. “I belong to _you,_ Mauga! Only you and no one else!”

Mauga looked everyone in the eye as Baptiste shouted it. He wanted them all to know that he would break anyone who dared to try and take him away.

Grabbing his cock, he poked at Baptiste’s gaping hole. Mauga pressed into him _hard._ The thrust was _deep_ and Baptiste’s mouth dropped in a silent cry. He tilted his head back as he filled his fuck toy up. His walls wrapped tightly about Mauga’s dick. When their hips were flushed together, he snarled up at the ceiling. _Fuck,_ he felt so good. With his cock wrapped in Baptiste’s walls, it felt like _heaven._

“No one else would be able to feel you like this,” Mauga commented. He pulled his hips back and then slammed back into Baptise. “You're wrapped around my cock so _tightly._ I’m going to wreck your ass so badly that no one else would be able to fuck you again.”

Baptise’s legs were shaking as he held them in place. Mauga slapped into him harder and harder. His cock slapped against his stomach with each thrust. He loved looking down at him, loved seeing how out of it he was. One of the best things about fucking Baptiste was how he enjoyed it. Mauga had never fucked anyone that enjoyed his dick this much.

“You’re a fucking dream,” Mauga commented. He leaned forward and bit at Baptiste’s neck. “You were made to just fit my cock and my cock alone. If anyone else tried, you would feel _nothing.”_

He watched as Baptiste babbled senselessly beneath him. If he was trying to say something, Mauga couldn’t tell. It almost sounded as if he was agreeing with him. Each confirmation drove him wild. Mauga would fuck Baptiste even harder to show his dominance, to show everyone in the cafeteria who he belonged to.

With a snarl, Mauga pulled out of him. Baptiste whined and dropped his legs to the table. He reached out for Mauga, hoping to pull him back with a pout. Ultimately, he was ignored.

Instead, Mauga climbed onto the table and laid down. He patted his thighs and motioned for Baptiste to climb onto him. Without hesitation, Baptiste did so until he straddled his hips. He thrust his ass back against the large cock behind him, rubbing his hole against the tip.

“Go ahead and ride my cock, you filthy slut,” Mauga growled out. “You wanted to get my attention, _you_ wanted me to fuck you, so go ahead and _do it yourself.”_

Baptiste lowered his head. “You’re so cruel.”

“This is what you wanted,” Mauga reminded. He grabbed Baptiste by his hips and pushed him against his tip. “Take what you want.”

Taking a deep breath, Baptiste reached down for Mauga’s cock. He steadied himself as he slowly slipped the dick back into him. With each inch, Mauga carefully looked at his face. Baptiste bit down on his lip as he was stretched past his limit. _This_ was the look he enjoyed seeing. Mauga loved to watch his partner take his cock with little to no prep. The way his face twisted in pleasure?

 _Fuck,_ it drove him _wild._

Their hips were flushed together and they both hissed. Baptiste slowly started to fuck himself on Mauga’s cock, barely letting him out more than an inch. As he proceeded with his slow fuck, Mauga looked around at the other members of Talon. Some had dispersed from the cafeteria, sick from what they were seeing. However, there were some of them that were jerking off, watching as one of their tanks and healers fucked each other. Akande and the others were nowhere to be seen now. Mauga had no doubts that he would get an earful later.

Reaching up, Mauga pulled Baptiste down by the back of his neck. He pulled him closer until they were nose to nose. “Why don’t you go ahead and fuck me like the whore you are? What’s the point of begging for it if you don’t _want_ it?”

“I can’t… I can’t,” Baptiste answered. He pressed his forehead against Mauga’s. “It’s too much—too much!”

Mauga slammed Baptiste’s hips down onto his cock. “You can and you _will.”_ He snarled into Baptiste’s ear. _“Fuck me.”_

That seemed to trigger something in Baptiste.

He braced his hands on Mauga’s chest and dug blunt nails into him. Baptiste fucked him down onto his partner’s cock harder. The sound of their hips slapping together nearly echoed in the silence of the mess hall. Mauga met each thrust with one of his own, making Baptiste moan with each one. He looked down at the cock bouncing between their bodies. The tip was oozing precum that dripped down onto Mauga’s abs and pooled there. If he had to guess, then Baptiste was ready to burst any second.

Mauga grinned as he wrapped a hand around Baptiste’s dick. He stared into his face, seeing how it twisted in pleasure as he tried to fuck into the hand wrapped around him. “Cum all over me, Baptiste—just as much as _you_ belong to me, _I_ belong to _you._ Show them all that it’s true.”

Baptiste shook his head as he fucked himself down onto Mauga’s cock and into his hand. It only took him a few more thrust before he was coming. His cum splattered over Mauga’s abs and chest, covering parts of his tattoos. Mauga released his hold on Baptiste’s cock and grabbed him by his hips. He pulled him down hard onto his dick, using him as his own personal fuck toy. Baptiste was limp as he let him take any and all that he wanted. He laid down, pressing his own cum onto the front of his shirt.

The way he whispered in Mauga’s ear, telling him all he wanted to do when they were alone drove him over the edge. With a loud roar, Mauga came inside Baptiste, filling him up to the brim. Some of it oozed out of his ass, dripping down their legs.

Baptiste couldn’t hold himself up any longer even if he tried. Despite how much Mauga nudged him to move, he didn’t. After a fucking like that, he was absolutely exhausted. Mauga figured that might have been the case. With a sigh, he wrapped one arm around Baptiste’s waist as he sat up. He moved his other hand beneath his ass to keep him from falling.

“If you all don’t mind, my fuck toy and I are going to bed,” Mauga shouted.

No one seemed to have a retaliation to that.

Which was how Mauga liked it.

Mauga moved down the rows of the seats and tables. He didn’t care how it might have looked to have them with his cock softening and leaving Baptiste. Cum dripped even more freely from his abused hole, staining the front of his pants. When he passed Sombra, she grinned at him.

“You know you’ll hear it from the big bosses about this one,” she said. Sombra, however, looked pleased by the outcome of what occurred.

Mauga snorted. “Let them come.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is another gift for a good friend over on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Dekadai1)! She wanted some nice possessive Maptiste (is that the ship name for them?) and I had to deliver. Sometimes, that's just my kink. ♥
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3/)


End file.
